


A Kick In The Teeth Is Good For Some

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boot Worship, Chastity, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Human Pet, Kink Negotations, Polyamory, Premature Ejaculation, Service, Stockings, breath play, degredation, foot job, foot worship, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "Dan, would you ever be interested in... kinky stuff?""I feel like that covers a lot of ground.""What do you mean?""Kinky goes the full gamut of, like, diapers, all the way to human furniture.""Human furniture? That's a thing?""It totally is."





	A Kick In The Teeth Is Good For Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



> Edited by the ever lovely Angel!
> 
> Thank you, darling!

Dan cuddled up to Suzy, his chin on her shoulder, his long arms wrapped around her middle. 

"That was... fucking amazing," he told her, breathless.

He spent cock was nestled against her ass, and her sweat was making his hair stick to his face.

"Yeah?" Suzy stretched luxuriously, her back arching, pressing more of her ass against Dan's cock, her toes curling against Dan's calves.

"Yeah," said Dan, and he kissed along her neck. "I haven't had sex that good in... fuckin', forever!" 

Suzy snorted, snuggling in.

"I could stand to come a few more times," she said. 

Dan didn't even think - he disentangled himself from her, and he rolled her onto her back, beginning to kiss up her thigh.

Suzy stared down at him, her eyes wide. 

"I was... I was kidding Dan," Suzy said weakly, and Dan paused, about to kiss her well fucked out pussy.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Why was he so anxious?

"... no," said Suzy, and she smiled at him, something new and interesting in her eye. "I want you to eat me out now."

"Anything for you, Scuze," Dan said, with so much conviction in his voice that he managed to embarrass himself. 

He pressed his face into her pussy, beginning to lick her, his spent cock twitching against his belly. 

She came across his face like a song, and when he pulled back, she was wearing a thoughtful expression.

* * *

"Hey. Dan?"

"What's up, Scuze?" 

Suzy sat on the couch, leaning back into the arm, and she unceremoniously put her feet in Dan's lap.

Dan didn't say anything - he took her feet into his lap, and he began to rub them, through her socks.

He liked it when she was just... casually intimate with him like this.

Truth be told, the way she just expected him to do things for her did... something to him, although he wasn't sure what it was.

He usually didn't like entitlement, but for some reason, he just wanted to do whatever he could to make her feel good, to make her happy.

So he kneaded at her feet, digging his thumbs into the top of her foot, squeezing her arches, and he watched her face as she relaxed back into the arm of the couch, her eyes drifting shut. 

"Dan, would you ever be interested in... kinky stuff?" Suzy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I feel like that covers a lot of ground," Dan said, moving up from her foot to along her calf, kneading it carefully, his hand going up the leg of her pants.

It was a good thing the office was so dead, or else this might have come off as more than a bit... inappropriate. 

But her skin was so smooth and so soft under his fingers, and he just wanted to feel more of it, and to feel her squirm under him. 

"What do you mean?" Her toes curled against his wrist, the sole of her foot right up against his palm. 

"Kinky goes the full gamut of, like, diapers, all the way to human furniture."

"Human furniture? That's a thing?"

"It totally is," said Dan. 

"How would that even work?" Suzy sounded genuinely intrigued.

"Someone stands very still and is, you know, a table or an ottoman or something," said Dan.

"I thought all of the Ottomans died out when the crusades happened," said Suzy, and she was snickering.

Dan groaned, letting go of her foot to cover his face with both of his hands and slumping back against the back of the couch.

"That was fucking horrible," he told her.

"It was excellent, and you know it," she told him, and she prodded him in the face with her foot, her toe against his lips.

He didn't even think - just kissed her toe, through her sock.

She froze, and he froze too, because he was... he was getting hard, and her other foot was in his lap, so she'd be able to tell that he was hard, and he was embarrassed, and he was horny, but he didn't know _why_ , and it was going to make him crazy.

"Do that again," Suzy said, her voice shaking, ever so slightly.

"Do what?" 

"Kiss my foot."

He did it again - kissing the tips of her toes, this time lingering a bit, although since her sock was still on, he didn't get too... into it.

"Take my sock off," Suzy said. 

"Yeah?"

"When... when I tell you to do something," Suzy said, her voice shaking, "I want you to do it."

"Right," said Dan, and his voice was shaking as well.

He grabbed for her ankle, rolling her sock off of it carefully, and then her bare foot was pressed against his face, her toes against his temple, her heel on his chin.

She had large feet, for a woman, and they were very, very soft.

They smelled faintly like lotion. 

"Kiss my foot," Suzy said.

Her expression was nervous, but intrigued. 

Dan pressed a dry kiss to the sole of her foot.

"Like you mean it," Suzy scolded, and she tugged on his hair clumsily with her toes.

Dan pressed a wet, sucking kiss to her arch, and then dragged his tongue along it.

She moaned, squirming against him, and she moved her foot, pressing her toe against his lips.

He opened his mouth, and she slid his toes into it.

They were still maintaining eye contact.

He closed his mouth, and he began to suck, the way you'd suck on your thumb. 

She _writhed_ under him, and that was unexpected. 

Then the front door opened, and Suzy yanked her foot out of his mouth, nearly kicking him in the face as she rearranged herself, so that she wasn't obviously draping herself across her husband's best friend.

Okay, so people knew that they were dating, but there was a time and a place for that kinda thing, and this very much wasn't it. 

"Hey guys," said Ross, as he came in with a bag of who even knew what kind of food. "You guys having wild kinky sex while we were gone?"

"Why does your mind immediately go to the gutter?" Suzy scolded, pulling her sock back on.

Dan was sitting on the couch, his eyes half closed, trying to will his erection to go down. 

Any minute now.

That'd be great.

But since when was Excalibur actually… cooperative?

Never.

Never, except when the plan was “slide into someplace warm and wet.” 

Dan groaned, covering his face with both hands, and tried to think cold, unsexy thoughts.

Excalibur stayed resolutely up.

Another groan, and he stood up, trying to adjust himself as subtly as possible. 

* * * 

“So,” said Suzy, sitting across from Dan, at his kitchen table.

“So,” Dan echoed. 

“You like my feet.”

“I do like your feet,” Dan said, and he was blushing. “But… but it’s more than that.”

“Yeah?” Suzy leaned forward, her elbows on the table. “What kinda more?”

“Like….” Dan leaned back, running his hands through his hair, trying to get his thoughts in order. “Like… feet are dirty.”

“My feet aren’t dirty,” Suzy said, indignant.

Dan held both hands up, looking sheepish.

“Well, okay, no, your feet aren’t dirty, but, like… they’re… a symbol of dirty?” Dan huffed out of his nose, annoyed.

It was hard to put this in the right words.

“I think I might be following you?”

“I like… I like when you tell me what to do,” Dan said slowly. He licked his lips, glancing sidelong at Suzy, hoping he wasn’t coming off as too… weird. “I like… I like when you treat me like… you know, a thing.”

“Have I ever?” Suzy looked concerned. 

“No, but… sometimes, when we’re doing stuff, when you get really into it, I like to… oh god, this is embarrassing.” 

Dan groaned like he had been shot in the gut, trying to get his thoughts in order. 

“Yeah?”

“I like… I like being a thing to bring you pleasure. Like, you know, like… not like a piece of furniture or whatever, but, like… like, I wanna make you happy, make you feel better, no matter what. And maybe the, like, the extreme form of that would be me just… existing to give you pleasure. And, well, part of that is that things that exist to give pleasure aren’t, like… you don’t treat them like people.” Dan made vague hand gestures, trying to explain himself. “So you put... like, you don’t put a dildo on a chair, you just put it on a shelf.”

“... I don’t know if I’d be comfortable treating you like a thing,” Suzy said. 

“Forget I said anything,” Dan said quickly. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I wasn’t done talking,” said Suzy, and she gave him a Look. 

“Sorry,” Dan said, and then he covered his mouth with one hand, because he was torn between wanting to babble apologies and wanting to wrap his hand around his dick and jerk off until he could think in a straight line that wasn’t being pointed by Excalibur. 

“I don’t know if I’d be comfortable treating you like a dildo or whatever,” said Suzy, “but.. I do kinda like the idea of, um… I like the idea of you being my pet.” 

“Your pet?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “Because pets don’t… they don’t eat at the table with people, but they’re more than just things.” 

Dan nodded. 

“If you wanted to try… being my pet, I might be okay with that.”

“Only might?” 

Anxiety was bubbling up Dan’s throat like a science fair volcano. 

“Okay, I kinda really like the idea,” Suzy said, and she was looking down at the cup of tea in front of her. “It’s… a lot of fun to tell you what to do.”

“What if it isn’t just, like, sexy stuff?”

Where had that come from?

What even was his brain these days. 

“What do you mean?”

“If you want me to… like, do the laundry, or shit like that, maybe… maybe it’d be fun.” He cleared his throat. “I wanna make you happy.”

“So if I told you to make me tea right now?” Suzy’s voice cracked, “you wouldn’t even argue?”

“No,” Dan said, and he licked his lips. “I’d just do it.”

“What if I told you to not cum until I told you to?”

Excalibur twitched, and Dan resisted the urge to glare downwards.

Schmuck always tried to have his say in things.

“I’d… if it would make you happy, I’d do it.”

 

Suzy kept on her serious expression, but then it cracked, and she started to giggle. 

“Oh my god,” she mumbled, “i keep expecting you to say “as you wish” and then go put on a pirate mask or something.”

Dan began to laugh as well, slapping the table top, first chuckling, then full on howling, so hard that a few tears dripped out of his eyes.

“Oh my god, Scuze, you’re such a nerd,” he told her, when he had himself more or less under control. 

She smiled, and then she bit her lip, staring into his eyes intensely. 

“Dan,” she said, her voice slow and deliberate, “make me a cup of tea.”

“Do you want any special… kind?” Dan’s heart was beating very fast, and his cock was very hard.

“You made me this cup of tea,” she indicated the one in front of her. “Do it again.”

“Oh. Right.” He stood up, his knees a little weak. “What do I… what do I call you?”

“... I don’t know,” Suzy said, her facade momentarily cracking. “Um. Ma’am?”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Dan. 

He picked up her cup, throwing out the old tea bag, and he got another tea bag from the box in the counter. His hands were shaking, ever so slightly, and he heard the scrape of the chair as she turned around. 

Her eyes were boring into the back of his head. 

It would take the kettle a few minutes to boil.

“Dan,” Suzy said, her voice cutting through Dan’s mind like a knife through butter, “come here.”

He turned around, and she was… she was sitting with her legs wide open, oh god.

She’d worn an old pair of yoga pants and Arin’s sweatshirt, and had slipped her old sneakers off when she’d come into his house.

Her socks didn’t match - one was printed with onions and peppers and avocados, and one was printed with little teacups. 

Her toes were wiggling inside of them.

He stepped in front of her, and the sides of her knees were touching his legs. 

“Get on your knees,” Suzy said, and her voice was shaking a bit.

He did as instructed.

“I want you to… to take my socks off,” she said, “and kiss my feet. Suck on my toes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dan said meekly, as his dick tried to punch a hole through the front of his jeans. 

He crouched in front of her, and he took her foot onto his thigh. He pulled her sock off, carefully, and he set it down next to her. 

He kept eye contact with her, and he kissed the bottom of her foot, right on the ball.

Suzy was holding on to the arms of the chair with white knuckles, and she made a quiet little noise, almost a sob. 

Dan pressed delicate little kisses along her arch, then moved further, holding her foot in his hand and kissing up the side, until he reached her big toe. 

He took her big toe into his mouth and sucked on it, sliding his tongue between the two toes.

Suzy moaned, her hips rocking forward and her head tilting back.

“ _Oh_ , fuck, that is… oh my… fuck,” Suzy gasped, and she was still rocking her hips forward, her toes curling as he moved along them, kissing each one individually, then stroking along the bottoms of them with the tip of his tongue. He slid his tongue between her toes, and she squeezed it, gently.

He sucked on her toes, and she moaned like she was in pain.

His hand went to cradle her foot, her heel planted on his palm, his fingers stroking gently along the back of her ankle.

Her Achilles tendon was flexing every time she moved her foot, her toes curled, and he squeezed it gently, as she moaned again, louder.

But not louder than the kettle going off. 

It clicked, and she paused, then pushed him away with her foot, gently.

“Go… go make my tea,” Suzy said. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dan said, and maybe he was shaking a little bit as he stood up, a wet stain on his thigh, where his dick had leaked through his boxers.

What the fuck.

Why was he so into this?

There was more rustling, and he made to turn around.

“I… I didn’t tell you to look at me,” Suzy said, and her voice was a bit strained. 

There was a soft noise, and then Dan was carefully making her tea - he even left the bag in, exactly the way that she liked it. 

“You can turn around now,” Suzy said.

He did.

She had kicked her sweat pants off. 

She was bare from the waist down, apart from the one sock on the one foot. 

“Give me my tea,” Suzy said, “and then… and then I want you to eat me out.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dan said.

He was drooling a bit.

This was all going… so fast. 

Really, really fast.

He didn’t know how he felt about it.

Except for the fact that he didn’t want it to stop.

* * * 

Dan set the mug of tea down on the table carefully. He got down on his knees just as carefully, his hands on her inner thighs, his thumbs rubbing little circles on the soft skin.

She was wet enough that her thighs were sticky, and when he was this close, he could smell the muskiness of it, and the salt. 

She was staring down at him, her pale eyes wide, and he kept eye contact as he leaned forward, his tongue extended, and licked a thin stripe from her hole to her clit.

Her muscles shuddered around emptiness, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Dan pressed closer, until his face was buried in her pussy, and his nose pressed into her clit, his tongue beginning to flicker along her hole, tracing it gently.

Her hands were in his hair, and he began to lick harder, putting more force behind it. 

He sucked on her clit, gently, then a little harder, flickering the tip of his tongue along it, then held her open with two fingers, her pubic hair ticklish against his cheeks, as he lapped at her with the flat of his tongue.

She rode his face, pushing it further into the juncture of her thighs, and she moaned and howled like a beast, throwing one leg over his shoulder, her other foot on his thigh, digging in with just enough pain that it made him whimper. 

That sent more vibrations up her clit, and she spasmed around him, beginning to full on hump his face.

He smiled, and then he made a surprised noise, as she pressed down on his cock through his jeans with her foot. 

She couldn’t do much when he was still wearing his pants - all she could really do was apply some light pressure - but he seemed to be doing the thing that she wanted, and if it gave her pleasure, he would keep doing it. 

He began to lick her harder, making slick, wet noises, slurping obscenely, and she kept moaning, her calf tensing against his shoulder, her toes tangled in his hair. 

She came against his face, more fluid dripping down his chin, to add to her slick.

He made to pull back, but her hand was still in his hair as she rode it out, panting, and then she was tugging his hair harder.

“Your fingers,” she panted. “Put them… put your fingers in me.”

He didn’t need to suck on them to get them wet - she was more than prepared for that.

She moaned, gutturally, when his fingers slid inside of her, and he went back to lapping at her clit, his middle finger and index finger going as deep inside of her as he could get them. 

She was arching into him, pressing down harder with her foot, and he moaned again, a little harder, as her toes curled around the head, and then he was curling his fingers inside of her, his tongue glued to her clit, as he felt around the top of her vagina, for that one change in texture.

She yanked on his hair again when he found it, making a noise like she was intense pain. She was squeezing him, hard enough that his fingers were starting to creak, but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was that she was feeling good, that she was moaning and gushing more fluid down his face, that she was humping him as hard as she could, the chair making worrying noises, dragging across the linoleum.

Her muscles were pulling him into her, and he barely had to thrust as he licked and sucked, until her toes were curling against his scalp, and she was cumming again, harder, more fluid dripping along his fingers as he withdrew them. 

There was a gush of wetness this time - the fluid was thinner, and it was almost sweet as it went down his wrist. 

He looked up at her, over the curly hair of her mons, and she looked down at him, red faced, shaking. 

“I… take your dick out,” she said, and then she took a gulp of her forgotten tea. 

“Do you want me to give you another orgasm?” Dan’s mouth was ringed with slick, as if he’d just participated in a pie eating contest, or something equally messy and indulgent. 

“If I did,” she said sharply, untangling her toes from his hair, “I would have asked you to.”

“Of course,” Dan said, blushing, looking down. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Take your dick out,” she said again. 

He sat back, and he pulled his jeans open with his musky fingers, his hands still shaking. 

His cock sprang out, pointing towards her, then towards his belly as he freed it some more. 

“You’ve… you’ve done a good job. Making me cum.” Suzy licked her lips. “You can cum.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Dan said, gratitude suffusing his whole self. 

He was going to die if he didn’t have an orgasm soon. 

He jerked off in front of her, pathetic and horny, like some kind of debased creature.

He came across his own shirt, and he cried out as he did so, pressing the fingers that still smelled like her against his face, then in his mouth, sucking the sweetness in. 

He looked up at her, red faced and panting, anxiety and guilt crashing down on him, and then he was starting to shake, which was… that was unexpected, this was a thing that he didn’t entirely understand, except that he was beginning to freak out, even as the last of the tingles left his cock.

Suzy came down on the floor next to him, and she wrapped her arms around him, her chin on his shoulder, her sweet scent (lotion, shampoo, whatever other things she used that made her smell like herself) filling his head up, as he cuddled up.

“That was… intense,” she mumbled into his ear.

Dan, still a bit shook up, just nodded. 

“What do you need right now?” She stroked a piece of hair off of his face.

“Can you stay? I mean, with me.” Dan looked down, hating the humiliation of it, hating the neediness. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Suzy told him earnestly. “We’re gonna… we’re gonna stay here as long as you need us to be, and then… then you can get up and we can have a shower, and then maybe we can watch a movie, or you can have some tea, or we can go to bed, or whatever. Okay?”

He nodded, some of the pressure in his chest easing. 

Things were gonna be alright.

They were. 

* * *

"I like it when you sit on the floor," Suzy told Dan on their next date, as the two of them sat together in the fancy restaurant. 

"Yeah?" Dan had been about to take a bite of his chicken, but his hand started shaking so much he had to put his fork down.

"Yeah," said Suzy. "It makes me feel... powerful."

"I mean," Dan said, "you _are_ pretty powerful."

"I mean, I know that," Suzy said, and she was giving him a knowing look. "But... I like when I can just grab you by the hair and put your face where I want it." 

"I mean...," Dan said, and now he was smirking, "you can do that anyway?"

He was getting hard.

Of fucking course he was.

Suzy rolled her eyes, and one of her feet came to rest against his calf.

She was wearing a spiky pair of heels, and the sensation was... more than a bit unsettling, truth be told.

Having something thin and spiky heading towards the meat of your calf is enough to make anyone tense up a bit. 

"I like the thing your face does," said Suzy, her foot moving up his thigh, the thin heel digging into the meat, even through his nice jeans. 

It was a good thing this restaurant had such long tablecloths.

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, as the sole of her foot pressed forward, until it was right up against his balls.

Dan froze, his knees drifting open, and she smiled at him, her eyes flickering in the candlelight. 

"Stay still," Suzy said, very quietly.

"That... won't be a problem," Dan said, almost on the verge of hysteria. "I can... I can assure you, I won't... I won't move."

"Shh," said Suzy, and she pressed down, gently, with just enough force that he bit his lip to keep from making any noise. 

"My feet hurt," Suzy said, and she was rolling her ankle carefully, delicately, just enough to make Dan feel it, just enough to get him harder. "When we get back, I want a foot rub."

"Yes, ma'am," said Dan. 

"And I want you to... I want you to feed me some of your chicken," added Suzy, almost as an afterthought.

She smiled sheepishly, and giggled, clearly self conscious.

"I'm sorry," she said, using her regular voice. "I'm not very good at this."

"I beg to differ," Dan said thickly, taking up his forgotten fork and holding out a bite of chicken to her. "I think you're doing _great_." 

"You're not just saying that?"

"I mean," Dan said, keeping his voice low and leaning forward, "I've got a wicked boner right now, so I'd say that you're having some kind of impact."

Suzy chuckled, and he could see her cheeks turning pink even in the dim light of the restaurant. 

"You get a boner if the breeze changes," Suzy said, and her pressed her toes into the head of his cock, which made him squirm, a tiny whine growing in the back of his throat. 

"How about... how about when we get back to your place, you give me a foot rub?" She was making eyes at him, nudging his balls with the toe of her shoe.

He was trying not to breathe.

"Well?"

"I'd... I'd love to, ma'am."

She smiled with too many teeth.

* * *

They were kissing when Dan unlocked the door.

She had reapplied her lipstick before they left the restaurant, and he could feel the sticky pigmentation adhering to his skin, smearing across his lips, dotted across his cheeks, his jaw, his neck.

He'd worn a tie for this fancy dinner, and she had it wrapped around and around her hand, forcing his head down to her level, her other hand in his hair. 

"Tell me what you want," she said against his lips, and her breath tasted like the wine sauce, and like chocolate, and like herself. 

He was almost sobbing as she shoved him into the closed door, her knee between his legs, her soft breasts pressing into his chest. 

"You," he sobbed, and he humped against her like some kind of debased beast. 

That was what she made him feel like - a great, slobbering beast, all long limbs and penis.

"What if I said you could never fuck me again?" She grabbed his chin between her two fingers, and her grip was strong, her nails sharp against his cheeks. 

"If I could... if I could bring you pleasure some way, with my mouth or my hands or... anything, I'd do it. I'd stop breathing for you, I'd die for you, I'd do anything, please, _please_!" 

... where the fuck had that come from?

What even was that?

Seriously?

That kind of desperation wasn't a good look on anyone, let alone a grown ass, awkward dude like himself.

He was about to speak up and apologize, but her face was getting redder, and she was grabbing him and kissing him with the kind of passion you usually see reserved for romance novels. 

"You're mine," she told him, and one of her hands was around his neck. 

She paused then, removing her hand, and she was shaking.

She let go of his tie, let go of his hair, and put her hands on his shoulders. 

She was shaking.

"I'm sorry," Suzy said, and she made a noise that was suspiciously like a sob. "That was... that was intense. I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry?" Dan cupped her face in his big hands, his thumbs resting on her cheekbones, his middle finger on the lobe of her ear.

"Because... I was about to choke you," she said. "That was... that was intense, and you need to negotiate that stuff."

"Do you know how to choke someone?" 

"Yeah," said Suzy. "Arin likes it when I do it."

"You can choke me," Dan said, and his cock twitched against her leg. "I appreciate you... I appreciate you pausing for it, I mean, but like... I'm totally cool with you choking me."

"And the whole... possessive stuff?"

Dan blushed dark red. 

"I'm okay with that," he told her. "I'm more than okay with that."

"Okay," said Suzy. "Can you hold onto my arm?"

"Yeah, sure." 

His hand was on her arm, the silky fabric of her dress catching on the callouses on his fingers, and then her small, soft hand was on his throat, right above his Adam's apple, squeezing. 

"Tell me how much you want me," Suzy said, and she was almost _snarling_ , panting like she was the one who was being choked.

"So much," Dan rasped. "Please, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, the most... beautiful...." It was getting hard to breathe, and his heartbeat was loud in his ears.

He patted her arm, and she let go of his throat, just long enough for him to take a deep, gasping breath, and then she was squeezing his throat again, as his chest got tighter, and his breath whistled through the tight passage of his throat.

"You'd... you'd give the breath from your lungs to me," said Suzy, and now she was grinding against his bony thigh, her skirt riding up, revealing her stockings.

The gusset looked damp, almost slimy from her arousal. 

"Yes," Dan gasped, and he gave her another pat, as his head started to get swimmy. 

She let go, and then she was yanking his tie, dragging him down to the floor and onto his knees.

He looked up at her through the cloud of his hair, over the curve of her breasts and belly. 

"Eat me out," she said, shifting around so that she was leaning against the door, planting her feet in her ridiculous high heels.

"Are you sure you don't want to take your shoes off first?" 

"If I wanted to take my shoes off, I'd have taken them off," she snapped, and Dan's heart sang like one of Holly's birds.

Why did he love it when she was nasty to him?

Why did she seem to like it so much?

Did it matter?

Her hands were tangled in his hair, tugging on the curls there, and he pushed her skirt up, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her stockings.

"Just rip them," she said, breathless.

"What?"

"Rip them. I can get a new pair." She laughed, losing a bit of her domme aura for a moment. "If... if you pull them down, I'm gonna trip."

"Don't want that to happen," Dan agreed, and he grabbed the seam at the gusset with both hands, pulling.

They were nylon, and they ripped like paper.

Her panties were a deep, dark red, and when he pressed his face into them he could smell the familiar metal-salt-musk. 

She moaned as his nose nudged at her clit, and made a surprised noise that turned into a full throated gasp when he licked her through the thin fabric, squirming over him.

He tilted his head back, and she rested her weight on his chin, forcing his mouth right on her vulva.

He used one of his long fingers to push her panties to the side, and now he was licking her soft, wet flesh. her pubic hair wiry under his tongue.

He used his tongue to open her up further, his hands going to her ass to hold on, and then he was full on eating her out, licking her, lapping up the wetness that was pouring out of her, occasionally pausing to suck on her clit. 

She was wobbling, and he held on a bit tighter, beginning to move his jaw as well as he licked and licked, the same technique he'd used the last time.

His neck was going to be so sore. 

His jaw was already getting sore. 

She was moaning like she was in pain, grinding down on his face, her thighs getting harder and harder on each side of his face, drenching him with more of her slick. 

He began to hum, and she sobbed, going stock still on top of him.

She came across his face, and then she shoved him away, onto his back.

He stared up at her, wide eyed and panting, his cock twitching in his slacks, his chest rising and falling as he tried to get his bearings. 

Suzy stepped away from him, beginning to walk towards his couch. She sat down heavily, and he was probably going to have to clean his couch, but he didn't care. 

He stood up, but she looked at him and shook her head. 

“Crawl,” she told him. 

“On all fours?”

“Yeah.”

So he did.

Dan crawled towards her on his hands and knees, in his fancy date clothes. He stopped when he was just close enough that she could touch him if she reached out. 

“You said you were gonna give me a foot rub,” Suzy said, and she licked her lips.

Her nerves made his own easier to deal with.

“Yeah,” he said. “May I take your shoes off?”

She rested one foot in front of his face, the tip of her high heel less than an inch away from his lips. 

He kissed it, gently, and he looked up at her. 

She smiled at him.

“Take my shoe off,” said Suzy. 

Dan did so, carefully, and he shifted his position, so that he was sitting in front of her, her foot on his chest. 

He held her heel in his palm, the heavy weight of her foot in his hand, the long line of her Achilles tendon taut under his fingers. 

He took her foot between his hands, and he began to knead at her sole. 

She moaned, squirming under him, moaning the way she had moaned at his mouth on her clit. 

He pulled her toes, cracking them, then began to knead it harder with his strong fingers. 

She moaned as he moved from one foot to the other, running the soreness out of them, the blisters that would have formed if she hadn't taken her heels off. He tried to give her all the pleasure that his body had to offer, in any way he could. 

* * *

He had moved to kneading at her calves when her foot was pressed against his inner thigh. 

“You did a good job,” Suzy said, one hand going to his hair, to pull it gently. 

He moaned. 

He was still in suit and tie, as she pet him. 

He would need to clean the whole lot of it soon, but that could wait. 

“Take your dick out,” she told him. 

“Can I unbutton my shirt?” Dan licked his lips, but did as instructed. 

He was still wearing his own dress shoes. 

“No,” said Suzy. “Just your dick.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

He unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them, and pulled out his cock, squeezing it, then letting it rest, jutting forward. 

It was already beginning to turn dark red.

Something about her just got him so worked up. He would probably cum if she just looked at him the right way. 

“Do you want me to touch it?” Her voice was quiet. 

“Always,” Dan said, and the sincerity in his voice was enough to surprise himself. 

“How?”

“However you want to,” Dan said. 

“Do you want to put it in my pussy?” Her voice was low, and it was giving him the shivers, his cock twitching like a tuning fork. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Dan moaned, his head tilting back. 

“Or maybe my ass?”

He shuddered, so aroused he couldn't even speak. 

She'd never let him fuck her like that - at least, not yet. 

“My mouth?”

“Yes,” he sobbed. 

“Well,” said Suzy, “you're getting my feet.”

She pressed one to his shaft, her heel resting on his balls, her toes curling across the head. 

He humped against her tentatively, then a little harder. 

Her stockings were silky, an odd sensation - they were almost rough against the tender skin, and they added a new element to it, as he rolled his hips, looking from her foot to her face and back. 

“You're just my pet,” she told him, “and if I want you to get off from humping my foot, that's how you're gonna get off. How are you gonna get off?”

“F-f-from humping your foot,” Dan panted. 

“No,” said Suzy, and she dug her heel in. “Wrong answer. If you get it wrong again, you won't get to cum at all.”

That would be no good. 

“So how are you gonna get to cum?”

“However you want me to, ma'am,” panted Dan. 

“Good pet,” said Suzy. “Are you gonna be a good boy and cum for me?”

He nodded, and less than a minute later he did, his semen soaking into her stockings, leaving dark marks.

“Clean it up,” Suzy said, indicating the stains. 

He leaned forward, beginning to lick up the salty bitterness. 

Of course, that just made the stains worse. 

It was the principle of the thing.

When he had licked up each stain, he looked up at her, suddenly shy.

She held her arms open for him. 

He crawled into her lap, and let herself be held, and cuddled. 

“I'm sorry about your stockings,” he said after a few minutes.

“Don't worry about it,” Suzy said. “I can get new ones.”

He kissed her loudly on the temple, and she laughed. 

* * * 

The next day, after he had gone out to lunch, he dropped a small package onto her desk. 

It was a package of drug store stockings, just like the ones she had been wearing on her date.

Dan smiled when he heard her laughing, glad he had brightened her day.

* * *

She rode him in bed, that morning, her hands on his chest, her hips working like a piston.

She took her pleasure from him, and he tried to be what she wanted. 

He rolled his hips up, his thumb pressed against her clit, his other hand on her breast, sliding in her sweat as he pinched and tugged on one nipple, then the other.

She was moaning on top of him, rocking harder, as he applied careful pressure to her clit, rotating his thumb just enough so that she was squeezing him with all her muscles, her hips rolling like the sea.

“Don’t cum,” she chanted. “Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum….”

 

“I won’t,” Dan promised, and he was holding on for dear life.

It wasn’t that they had to worry about pregnancy - she was on the pill, and he was wearing a condom - but she was beginning to get really into the idea of keeping him from cumming.

He wasn’t going to complain too much.

It was pretty damn fun, although it was… a bit distracting sometimes. He had levels of focus that he had heretofore thought unobtainable. 

Suzy shuddered around him, her vaginal muscles clenching down and fluttering as he pushed her towards orgasm.

She came around him, and she was digging her heels into his calves.

“Don’t cum, I don’t want you to cum, stay hard,” Suzy moaned, and he looked up at her, almost frightened, mainly turned on, barely thrusting, mainly just shaking. 

“Fuck,” said Suzy, and she shuddered, goosebumps moving across her skin, her pussy trembling around him. 

He bit his lip, the muscles in his stomach flexing, his hips almost wriggling as he tried not to thrust.

“You’re being a good pet,” she told him, and she shifted positions, driving him deeper inside of her, her muscles still surrounded his prick, which was beginning to twitch. 

His teeth were worrying at his lip, and his eyes were squeezed shut. 

“Well?” She prodded his face with her foot, and her hands were resting on his thighs, one smooth, soft sole against his cheek. “What do we say when we get a compliment?”

Without thinking, he took her toes into his mouth and sucked, his tongue wriggling between her toes, his lips sloppy along them.

She… twitched all around him, going stock still, her pussy squeezing him tight, and the sweet, sweet pressure that had building inside of him finally snapped like a twig, and he came and came, shooting strings of cum into the condom, as her muscles kept flexing and trembling around him. 

“Did you just cum because my toes were in your mouth?” Suzy’s voice was incredulous. 

“I mean, uh….” Dan licked his lips, as she wiped her wet toes on his hair, “can I defend myself with the fact that you putting your toes in my mouth led to me sucking on them, which led to your pussy doing new and interesting things?”

“No,” said Suzy, grabbing the base of his cock to keep the condom in place, “you may not.” She smiled at him like a shark, or like a spider. “I guess I’m going to have to find some other way to keep you from cumming, huh?”

She pulled off of him, and she held onto the condom to keep it from sliding off, then pulled it off of him, tying it in a knot and dropping it in the trash next to the bed. 

“What kind of other ways?” Dan opened his arms for her to cuddle up to him, her head on his chest, her head fanned out across his chest like a halo.

“Well,” said Suzy, “there’s always a chastity cage.”

“Chastity cage? That’s a thing?” He was… intrigued, and not entirely sure why he was intrigued. 

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “It’s a cage you put around your cock, so you can’t get hard.”

“I thought you liked my dick,” Dan said, keeping his tone wheedling and a little bit silly.

“I do,” said Suzy, “but… I think I like the idea of having it for myself even more.”

“I guess if you had the key, you would kind of have it for yourself, wouldn’t you?” Dan was thoughtful as he stared up at the ceiling. “Although how would I piss?”

“There’s holes for you to do stuff like piss,” Suzy said, sounding somewhere between amused and grossed out. 

That was her regular tone with Arin.

Dan was a bit touched that she was comfortable enough with him to take that tone with him now. 

“So you’d have the key to my dick?”

“You already gave me the key to your heart,” Suzy said, her tone so sincere that Dan’s belly melted like so much butter.

“That’s true,” Dan said. Then he shrugged, and he kissed the top of her head. 

“I’d be willing to try it for you, baby,” he told her. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well,” said Suzy, and she was smirking. “I guess I better start doing my research, huh?” 

“Research?”

“Well, yeah,” said Suzy. “Gotta make sure I’ve got the right one, right?”

“Only you, Scuze,” Dan said, rolling over and pulling her to his chest like a large plushie.

She snorted, a puff of warm air across his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head again, and he curled up around her, his chin on the top of her head, his large hands spanning her back.

As long as he could still have… this, he’d let her do whatever she wanted to him. 

… within reason, obviously.

* * * 

“So that’s a male chastity belt?”

“It’s a chastity _cage_ Suzy corrected.

Dan picked it up - Suzy had taken it out of its plastic clamshell, and now he was holding the metal thing in his hand.

The metal was cold in his hand.

“Isn’t this kinda small for my dick? Couldn’t you have gotten a bigger one?”

Suzy rolled her eyes, and she prodded him with her foot.

“Oh my god, Dan,” she scolded. “Your dick isn’t that big.”

“It’s pretty big,” Dan shot back.

Suzy raised an eyebrow, and she was wearing her domme face.

“You know,” she said, her tone speculative, “I was going to let you cum once before you got put in the cage, but now I don’t know,” said Suzy.

Dan made a distressed noise, and he gave her puppy eyes.

“What can I do to make it up to you, ma’am?”

“Get on the floor,” said Suzy.

Dan slid down onto the floor, looking up at her from his by-now accustomed spot, right by her feet. 

“Lie on your back,” she said, scooting back, “and make sure that you’re not under the table. I want to see your face.”

He did as instructed.

She put the soles of her feet on his face, her heels resting on his jaw, her toes curling against his eyebrow. 

He kissed the bottom of her foot, and then he licks it, as she rubs the bottoms of her feet against his cheeks, and that should have been gross, because her feet were a little gross, because she’d been wandering around barefoot. 

But it was… it was making her feel good, judging by the noises she was making, and that was enough to make him moan like he was having his cock sucked. 

She pressed her foot over his mouth, and then moved it lower, so that her foot was curved around his throat, pressing down on his throat, right above his Adam’s apple.

Dan froze, and she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, faintly. 

She pressed down, and he made a surprised noise, a little gasp, drawing in some air.

She wasn’t really choking him - it wasn’t enough to cut off his air, truth be told. 

It was a bit of pressure, nothing more than that. 

But it was… it was intense. 

Her other foot was pressing down on his chest, and he took a shaky breath.

“Take your dick out,” she said quietly. 

“Y-yes, ma’am,” said Dan.

He liked when she said that.

He pulled it out of his jeans, and it was already hard, so hard, harder than it had any fucking right to be, and her arch was pressed over the curve of the head of his cock. 

He humped into the channel that was pressed between her foot and his belly, and she was pressing down, that was… intense, no, that was… there was something wrong with that - what if she had a pair of boots on?

What if she was kicking him?

What if… what… if… what….

Dan came across his shirt, and the foot that was pressing down on his throat moved to his face, sliding her toes into his mouth.

“You’re fucking gross,” Suzy said affectionately. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

“You think I’m pretty?” 

“Dan,” Suzy said, in her long suffering tone, “I wouldn’t do this kind of shit with anyone who I didn’t adore.” 

“... fair,” Dan mumbled, and he covered his face with both hands. 

“So,” said Suzy, as Dan tried to mop his stomach up and get up on his knees, “was that a good last orgasm?” 

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Yeah. It was excellent.”

“Good boy,” said Suzy, and she bent down to kiss his forehead.

* * * 

The cage was cold, as Suzy slipped Dan’s balls through it, then carefully slipped the cage around Excalibur. 

It was cold, and it was heavy.

He reached down, and he squeezed.

The feeling was strange - metal against his palm, with little bits of flesh poking through.

“Now,” said Suzy, and she took a step back, “how are we going to see if it works?”

“Wait for Excalibur to wake up?” He smiled at her. 

“I haven’t had trouble waking him up in the past,” Suzy said, and she pushed him into the chair.

He sat down, his legs wide open, and the cage kept his cock in place - it didn’t move the way it would normally.

She climbed into his lap, grabbing his hands and putting them on her hips. 

He squeezed.

She ground against him, the seam of her jeans rubbing against her clit, and she pulled his hands to her breasts, so that he was squeezing them and kneading them, thumbing her nipples exactly the way she liked.

She was moaning, wriggling like she was trying to give him some kind of amateur lap dance, and the metal was warming up.

Dan’s blood was beginning to get hot, his cock swelling, and it was… okay, that was actually really uncomfortable.

Dan looked down at his crotch, wrinkling his nose. 

Ow. 

“So it’s working,” Suzy said brightly. 

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Yeah, it is.”

She tangled her hands in his hair, forcing his head back, and she kissed him like she was dying, her tongue halfway down his throat, her breasts pressed against his chest, she was so soft, she was so warm, pressing against him like this, humping against him like he was a plushie, a pillow, a table corner.

A thing that existed for her to feel good with.

There was something illicit about it. 

Something illicit about her just taking him as a thing to enjoy, not a person for her to be an equal with, but a lovely object.

She bit him, right on the neck, and he groaned like he was in pain, humping up against her, his cock trying to get hard inside of the cage, beginning to leak. 

 

It was going to soak through his jeans, leaving him a wet spot that would make taking his jeans off a pain, in more ways than one. 

She came - she actually _came_ \- from grinding against the seam of her jeans, and from the pained little noises he made every time she ground down, every time she yanked on his hair.

He could see it in her face.

She pulled back, staring down at him, her eyes as luminous as some kind of deep sea fish, and she smiled at him. 

“I like that thing,” she said.

“You don’t say,” Dan said, deadpan. 

Suzy rolled her eyes, and she pinched him in the side. 

“Ouch!” 

“You deserved that.”

“I did not.”

“Aren’t you supposed to, like, acquiesce to being my pet or something?” 

“I’m acquiescing to being your pet,” Dan said hastily. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t make bad jokes.”

“I feel like it would take an act from god to keep you from making bad jokes,” said Suzy, in a resigned tone of voice. 

“It’s why you keep me around,” said Dan, and he grinned. “Well, that and the amazing dick.”

“What amazing dick?” Suzy’s tone was sickeningly sweet, as she grabbed him between the legs and squeezed.

Dan grunted, from the pain and the surprise of it. 

He was still panting and tingly from the orgasm, and aroused in a way that he didn’t entirely understand. 

* * * 

Two weeks later, Dan was in the office, and Suzy was wearing slippers.

They were special slippers, that Arin had gotten Suzy when he was out of town on a tour. 

They had little beetles printed on them. 

They were just… slippers.

Fleece lined, made of what looked like felt.

And she kept doing… something with her feet, something that he didn’t even know, except for the fact that she had her feet over the edge of the sofa, and her slipper was dangling off of one foot. 

Dan was trying not to stare, from his spot next to Arin’s desk, as Arin tried to show him something.

Arin, who knew about the whole arrangement, caught Dan’s eye wandering and he grinned. 

“You know,” he said, just quiet enough that only Dan would be able to hear him, “I thought that… all of that would make you a lot less distracted,” said Arin.

Dan laughed hollowly, and pulled his jacket further along his lap. 

“No,” Dan said. “It just… tunnel visions it. Kind of. Sort of.” He groaned, covering his face with both hands.

He was so horny, _all the time_. 

She wore the fucking key around her neck, on a necklace, and she would _fiddle_ with it, while she was thinking, or while she was working, and he would become… transfixed. 

He stared at the little flashes of light, and at the dingle-dangle of her slipper, and he was so taken by the the hypnotic twirl of her ankle that he didn’t hear Arin until the other man slapped him on the back. 

“What?!” Dan jumped.

So did Suzy.

Her slipper fell off of her foot, and made a quiet little noise when it hit the vinyl flooring. 

“Dan?” Suzy’s voice was plaintive, and then she was poking her head over the back of the couch. 

“What’s up?” Dan licked his dry lips.

“Dan, I dropped my slipper,” said Suzy, and she was giving him the big goo-goo eyes.

Ordinarily, he wouldn’t be that moved.

… no, that was a lie.

Dan would do just about anything for her in a fucking heartbeat, because he was that much of a sucker.

It was just that, since she’d put the stupid cage around his dick, he was finally realizing exactly how _much_ of a sucker he was. 

“Yeah?” Dan’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. 

“Could you get it for me, baby?” 

“You can get it yourself, sweetie,” Arin pointed out. 

He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

Fucking traitor. 

“I know,” Suzy said, and she sat up even more, wriggling her bare foot. 

Now her other slipper was dangling, about to fall off of her foot. 

He noted, in a distant sort of way, that she had painted her toenails a deep, dark red. 

It fell off as well, and now Suzy’s pale, soft feet were dangling right there, for all the office to see.

The whole of the office didn’t care, of course.

Brian and Ross were recording something or other, and Barry had his headphones on and was doing something on his computer.

They were more or less alone. 

“Dan,” Suzy said, and there was a tiny amount of command in her voice. “Dan, my feet are getting cold.”

“You heard her,” said Arin, and he nudged Dan in the side. “Her feet are getting cold.”

“Alright, alright,” Dan grumbled, and he stood up, making his way towards the couch. 

Each step seemed to last forever, and take him a million miles. 

What were those called in the fantasy stories? Seven league boots?

He was standing in front of her, and there was a stain at the crotch of his jeans, and there was pre running down his leg. 

“Well?” Suzy looked up at him.

She was wearing shorts, and they weren’t even _sexy_ shorts, and that made this all worse.

Dan was popping a boner because he could see Suzy’s feet. 

Her fucking feet.

He was drooling over her comfortable house slippers, he was horny because he could see the soft curve of her thighs and the pale skin of her ankles, the elegant flex of her calves.

He wanted to stick his dick in her.

He didn’t want this torment to ever end.

… what the fuck was wrong with him? 

“Dan!” Suzy’s tone was getting close to cross now. “My slippers?”

“Sorry, Scuze,” Dan said. “I kinda zoned out.” 

“I noticed,” Suzy said archly, and she raised an eyebrow.

One of her feet came forward, and the sole of it curved around the cage that was holding his cock, her toes against his groin, her heel against the head. 

“What’s on your mind, Dan?” She smiled sweetly at him, but there was a wicked streak under it. Her lipstick was a deep, dark shade of purple. 

Dan licked his lips, his mouth dry.

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary,” he said lightly, crouching down in front of Suzy. 

She disappeared from view for a minute, and then he was holding the slippers out to her.

“Put them on me?” She gave him such a smile, holding her foot out. 

He carefully put the slipper onto her foot, even running his fingers along the sides to make sure that it sat right - Cinderella would have been jealous of the care that he put into it.

“Thank you, Danny,” said Suzy, and she smiled at him again. 

“You’re welcome,” Dan said, dazedly, and he made his way back to the desk. 

* * * 

Later that night, Arin went home.

“Have fun, guys,” said Arin, and he was grinning. “Don’t get any stains on the upholstery!” 

Suzy rolled her eyes, and then she beckoned for Dan to come over.

“Sweetie?”

“What’s up?” Dan looked down at her - she was lying recumbent on the couch, as indolent Roman senator’s wife. 

“My boots are by the door. Can you get them for me?” 

“Sure,” said Dan.

They were going to be going home, and then maybe she’d sit on his face, or maybe he could cook her dinner and rub her feet and generally just pamper her the way she deserved. 

* * * 

His cock throbbed when he saw the boots.

They were gorgeous boots - shiny, dark purple combat boots, the kind of boots that you could probably kick a hole in a wall with, if you were so inclined. 

He brought them over, and found her putting her pants back on, over her shorts.

“Help me put them on?” She gave him another one of those big puppy eyed looks. 

“Yeah, sure,” said Dan, and he sat on the floor in front of her, unlacing the boot and pulling the tongue back.

She slid her foot in, and he laced it up carefully, then repeated it. He made to get up, still looking up at her with a worshipful expression, but she put her foot flat on his thigh, pressing down with just enough force as to make her point known.

“I don’t think you’ve shown my new boots enough appreciation,” she told him. 

“No?” He looked up at her, a bit confused. 

He’d complimented them, and if he’d been able to jerk off, he probably would have, thinking of those gorgeous boots.

But he couldn’t, and so he sometimes stayed up at night, tormenting himself about them. 

It was part of the fun. 

But now she was standing up, looming over him, and the arousal and terror in his gut were trying to climb up his throat. 

“Get on your belly,” she told him, and she nudged his thigh with the tip of her boot. 

He lay flat, staring up at her with wonder.

She looked like a giantess, like she could squash him flat. 

She nudged his cheek with the toe of her boot. 

“Kiss it.” 

He kissed the toe, as tender as any lover.

“I want you to… to lick it.”

“Lick your boot?” He looked up at her, a bit nervous. “Um, Scuze? I’m a little worried about germs.”

“I’ve only worn these in the building and walking to the car from my house,” she told him quickly. “And you can just lick the shiny bits.”

“Alright,” said Dan, and he gave a nervous lick, the deep leather taste filling his head like so much fog. 

It sat in the back of his mouth, almost up his sinuses, and he kept licking, along the toe, then to the side when she turned her boot along. 

“Kiss it again,” she said. 

He did so. 

“Good boy,” Suzy said, and then she lifted the boot up, placing it carefully on top of his head, the tread of the boot pressing down into the soft meat of his cheek.

He was going to have a mark. 

He could already tell. 

And he wasn’t freaking out about germs, which was a surprise in and of itself, but he was currently up on… some cloud, somewhere.

His cock was leaking so much fluid, puddling down in his jeans, possibly even forming a nice little puddle that he would have to mop up. 

But she was moving the boot down, almost mashing his face into it, and he was basically humping the floor, sobbing, gasping, panting. 

It hurt.

It was painful, but it wasn’t… it wasn’t extremely painful, it was just uncomfortable, it was unpleasant, it was _gross_ , it was the kind of disgusting that would have made his skin crawl off of his body, except that Suzy was the one who was doing it, and not only was she doing it, she was doing it because she cared about him, she was doing it because she wanted to, and she could do whatever she wanted to him, because he was just her property. 

He was just her pet. 

“Are you my good boy?” 

The heel of her boot was pressed against his temple, and he was going to have to wash his hair.

She’d wash his hair for him.

She’d take a shower with him, after all of this, and she’d help him wash himself in his cage, she’d cuddle him, she’d kiss him.

But that was later.

Right now, she was moving along his body, putting her boot on his ass and grinding that as well, then shoving him onto his back with the tip of her boot.

“I’m gonna sit on your face,” she told him.

He nodded, eager.

The spots where she had ground her boot in still throbbed.

He was going to be bruised.

… hopefully.

* * * 

She didn’t even take her pants off, just shoved them down, and climbed onto him, her wet panties pressing against the top of his head, no doubt getting her slick and slime on his face.

She was sitting on his chest, resting all of her weight on it, and it was getting a little hard to breathe - she grabbed his hand, wrapping it around his ankle.

“When you need to breathe, you squeeze my ankle. Understood?” 

He nodded.

Her knees were pressing into his cheeks, and she was sitting on his chest, then scooting forward, her wet labia dragging across his face. 

She smelled like heaven, like home - musky, salty, metallic, with a hint of sharpness, familiar on his tongue. 

He licked her, as she held his nose closed and pressed the heels of her boots into his sides.

He was going to be bruised up.

She didn’t care.

He held on to her ass, kneading it in his free hand and he was aware, faintly, that her arousal was soaking into his shirt, and he was going to need to wash this shirt.

Suzy seemed to delight in making a mess out of his clothes.

She squealed when he latched onto her clit, using two fingers to hold her open, then to slide into her, patting her ankle when he needed a breath.

He kept licking as she came, spasming against his tongue, then around his fingers as she shifted position, engulfing him.

He licked her clit, pausing to suck on her labia or nibble on her inner thighs, as she held his nose closed and he grew light headed from the lack of air, from the giddiness. 

If he wasn’t caged up, he would have cum in his pants.

As it was, his cock throbbed in time with his head, as she rode him through another intense orgasm, her inner muscles pulling his fingers in deeper, as he pressed down on her g-spot and was rewarded with ejaculate, right to the face.

When she scooted back, he looked up at her, dazed. 

He couldn’t taste anything but her, his nose filled with her arousal. 

Suzy looked at him, then burst out laughing. 

“You look like a glazed doughnut,” she told him solemnly. 

“Well,” Dan said, flopping back, as she climbed off of his chest to lie flat on the floor next to him, “whose fault is that?”

Suzy rolled her eyes, reaching between his legs to squeeze his balls, which were swollen and desperate in their cage.

“Do you really wanna be shifting the blame around?”

“No, ma’am,” Dan said quickly.

“That’s what I thought,” she said, and she kissed him. 

He kissed her back, his head throbbing but blessedly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr! I take requests! 
> 
> TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com


End file.
